Dear Fanfiction, from Mario013 and others
by Mario013
Summary: My favorite characters from games, movies, books, etc, and me really want to talk to you and get to know you
1. Chapter 1: Zilla

**To: FanFiction**

**From: Zilla (Godzilla, 1998)**

Dear FanFiction,

I never intended to rip off Godzilla! It was all that directer guy's fault! If it was up to me I would've renamed it _Megasaur!_ Please agree with me!

Sincerily, Zilla.


	2. Chapter 2: Luigi

**To: FanFiction**

**From: Luigi (Luigi's Mansion, 2001)**

Dear FanFiction,

Um, hi! Bet yall have been wondering why I'm talking to you. Well, I just need to tell _someone_ about this phobia that I have (did I spell phobia right?). Promise you won't tell anyone? Good! Now, here it-a goes!

I'M AFRAID OF GHOST!

Sincerily, Luigi.

P.S. Don't-a tell Daisy!


	3. Chapter 3: Bowser

**To: FanFiction**

**From: Bowser (Super Mario Bros.)**

Dear FanFiction,

I'M AWSOME! PLEASE AGREE!

King of Koopas, Bowser


	4. Chapter 4: Jigglypuff

**To: FanFiction**

**From: Jigglypuff (Pokemon)**

Dear Fanfiction,

Don't think I haven't noticed. You fall alseep every time I sing! Think my singing is pretty boring, huh? Well, trying recording yourself while singing, then listened to it.

Forever the BEST singer, Jiggs.

PS I bet you won't like your own singing!


	5. Chapter 5: Bugs Bunny and Tasmanian

**To: Fanfiction**

**From: Bugs Bunny (Looney Toons)**

Dear Fanfeetion,

What's up, doc?

-Bugs Bunny

**To: FanFiction**

**From: The Tasmanian Devil (Loony Toons)**

Blea Franfriction,

Blah blah-blee, blahh-blee-blee, blah blah bllaahh!

-Tasminion Devie


	6. Chapter 8: Super Mario Bros

**To: FanFiction**

**From: The Super Mario Bros.**

Dear FanFiction,

If you think we're the best brothers in video game history, then you are our favorite fans!

Sincerily, SMB

PS Does Bowser make a good enemy for us?


	7. Chapter 7: PacMan

**To: FanFiction**

**From: Pac-Man**

Dear FanFiction,

Just because I have a large mouth doesn't mean you have to tease me about!

The coolest game hero, Pac-Man

PS Mrs. Pac-Man says hello!


	8. Chapter 8: Pikachu

**To: FanFiction**

**From: Pikuchu**

Dear FanFiction,

Several have called me 'The cutest thing on Earth.'

WELL, GUESS WHAT?

I AM!

I always have and always will be!

PIKA!

Forever cuter than Squirtle, Pikachu.

PS If you agree that I am please say yes below.


	9. Chapter 9: Jack Sparrow

**To: FanFiction**

**From: Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribean)**

Dear FanFiction,

If you think that I'm the best pirate ever please post below.

If you think that the_ Black Pearl _is the best ship ever please post below.

If you think that I'm better than Captain Hook please post below.

If you think that a pirate's life is for you please post below.

If you think that you can track me down after I've written this and hand me over to the police, then remember that this is the day you ALMOST caught Captain...Jack...Sparrow!

Go to Davy Jones' locker if you hate me.

Just pulling ye leg.

-Captain Jack Sparrow

PS Remember that it's Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!


	10. Chapter 10: Mario013

**To: FanFiction**

**From: Mario013**

Dear FanFiction,

Wow, my tenth letter already! Well, for this special occasion I would like to thank KoopalingFan, WaffleGirl0304 and GirlNamedFede for giving feedback to the stories I have written. I would also like to give a little sneak peak to my FanFiction story _MarioBook._

**WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS THEN DON'T CONTINUE READING!**

Well, let's see! I have considered what KoopalingFan said about liking WarioxRosalina, so I will have them fall in love...somehow. Also Mr.L, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, a Goomba, a Koopa Troopa and Pauline will join _MarioBook _soon!

So, thanks again to all whom have given me feedback!

-Sincerily, Mario013.


	11. Chapter 11: ?

**To: FanFiction?**

**From: ?**

Dear FanFiction?

Have you read my name? Do you know who I am? Did you guess Question Mark? If you did then you correct, although some of might've not guess that, right? If you thought that Period or Exclamation Point was I then I will destroy you, okay?

Sincerily? ?


	12. Chapter 12: Rosalina

**To: FanFiction**

**From: Rosalina**

Dear FanFiction,

I know that when I go onto _MarioBook _I tell Wario to stop calling me 'baby'. Honestly, it is annoying when he does that. However, I do _kind _of like him. It's just that I'm a little...shy. Please understand.

Sincerily, Rosalina


	13. Chapter 13: Wario

**To: FanFiction**

**From: Wario**

Dear FartFiction,

Alright, so some of you don't like like me and Rosalina together as a couple. Some of you think it's discusting. Well, I love her from the bottom of my stomach! So, I care what you say, I'm MARRYING her! At least I think...

-Wario

PS If you do like us together then you're my favorite person!


End file.
